Altered States
by obsidians
Summary: Reno an extremely opposite version of himself is accidentally sent to another dimension to encounter the Reno we know. Think The Odd Couple.


I don't own FF7, I didn't invent the characters, I just play with them when no one else is using them. I sure don't make a red cent off these stories.

Did you know there are several dimensions when it comes to Gaia?

Well there are. In one of them is a slightly altered version of the person you know as Reno. Okay they are total opposites of each other.

He for the moment shall remain nameless as he has another name besides Reno, but is still him visually. This version of Reno is well educated, conservative, polished, poised and a business man after inventing a software that cornered the market and forced him to start a company after developing this in his spare time to aid his daughter with her homework. He is married to Tifa Sinclair, his death row lawyer wife who does a lot of pro bono work on the side and generally does a lot of good for the world. Yes she is _slightly_ altered too.

How did this come about?

Simple, her father transferred jobs and left _Nibelheim_ , taking his protesting daughter with him over her having to leave her childhood sweetheart to another boring little town that shall remain nameless. In her loneliness, she buckled down on her studies and cashed in on her naturally intelligent brain, with having no annoying blonde men to distract her; petite or not.

However, she soon noticed a sullen young man who everyone thought was extremely weird with his gutter accent, strange clothes and floppy bangs that obscured most of his face. He seemed like the walking wounded and avoided people like someone was trying to attack him, yet he was ready to defend himself. She found out that a branch of his family took him in when his mother abandoned him and her heart went out to the want to-be thug. She went out of her way to befriend him.

Reno had no idea what the pretty young woman wanted when she started trying to talk to him, so he just ignored her. However she persisted until she wore him down. He finally snappishly agreed to one lunch break with her and she charmed him with her natural demeanour and dimpled smile. He was sunk before he knew it but resisted her. However, she wouldn't go away until the next thing he knew, she sat at the dinner table of his Aunt and Uncle's place, charming the skirt and pants off of them until they looked at him with hope that he might become a normal teenager in their eyes as he sullenly picked at his food.

Her heart went out to him to see his room on her request and there was nothing on the walls, it was just a plain room, not that his family was neglectful of him, they didn't know him or how to react to a person they never knew about until the authorities contacted them. They treated him with respect but allowed him his distance as they watched the strangely beautiful young man come and go with a smirk on his face that belied the sadness in his eyes.

They couldn't know that the night before he left, he was about to be initiated into the most notorious gang in his hood that he longed to join, both he and his only love, Sarah. However another gang attacked him and Sarah was caught in the crossfire and she died in his arms and he went home sobbing to find out his mother had cleared out their apartment and left no forwarding address. He was arrested for shoplifting, only wanting food and then his relatives were summoned; how he never knew. He wound up in the stupid like town where everyone whispered vicious lies about him until a pretty young girl said she wanted to be his friend, however ignore her how he could, she wouldn't go away.

It was her that softly suggested she cut his hair and seemed to be shocked at how he looked underneath his obscuring bangs. He just looked back at her questioningly.

He didn't know how to react when she first took his hand and gave it a squeeze, hugged him or causally tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear "you are so handsome" she said with a blush and then he really looked at her as to what she wanted from him.

He was wary, yet she demanded nothing: for him to be a companion, a friend, a date for a dance where she taught him how to dance. A person to eat ice cream cones with as she slowly introduced him to what being a typical teenager was like until he gave her his first real smile that made his face light up.

Yet darkness settled about them as he let her know of his dark past; allowing the barriers to slip away and even showed her the whip marks on his back his father had left there. "I wasn't sexually abused" he assured her and froze when she sobbed against his still bare back and stroked it as if hoping to restore it to smooth, unsullied flesh and he realized she actually did care about him and it was a lot!

He felt a lump in his throat as he assured her he was fine and they shared their first kiss.

Tifa was surprised to find out how intelligent Reno was when he helped her with a complex math problem with ease and they started to study together.

Time moved on and Tifa and Reno were inseparable. Everyone assumed they were hot and heavy but she told him with eyes downcast she promised her mother she would be a virgin on her wedding night. Reno worked every temp job he could while studying to his fully potential to keep the scholarship she had helped him get. Finally a diamond ring was obtained and her very much alive father gavehim his blessing and their engagement was celebrated by them and his new family, that now considered him like a son.

They both graduated top of their classes and their wedding was shortly afterwards and neither could stop smiling.

They were considered the It couple and the goddess soon blessed them with a Son named Michael and a Daughter named Sophia and both were completely happy and relaxed as they lapsed into their careers and having an ideal life.

Well that was alternate dimension Reno, along with alternate dimension Tifa.

Now that brings us to the Reno we all know and love.

"Yo, so you gals that want me for the night, take your panties off and put them in this sack" his slovenly dressed hotness said as he held it open and most girls giggled as they wiggled out of their panties beneath their skirts and dumped them in.

"Reno I must protest you doing this here…." Tifa objected.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, unless you want to toss them in here" he said to her blush. "I'm going to pick a pair out and she's going to drive me home and be my lady of the night" he explained. "Who has midnight blue?" he asked and the lady bounced in place in joy at being chosen.

The other Reno pulled his wife's body against his, "oh my angel it was so perfect" he said kissing her cheek and stroking sweaty her hair back.

"It seems to get just get better and better as time goes on" she agreed with a pant in her voice.

Meanwhile

"The inter dimensional portal is missing sir" Jason admitted to Hojo.

"Well I suggest you locate it; think of all the potential dimensions I could investigate" he said with a feral smile.

Back

"I'm just going to floss and brush my teeth" the other Reno said easing the blankets over his sleepy wife.

He flossed and he brushed his teeth and went through his bathroom door in his bathrobe with well pressed pajamas underneath and wondered why his bathroom door glowed for a couple of seconds.

He frowned when he found himself in a messy bachelor's apartment with questionably body odors, with the lights on and bad punk music on while a couple reclined asleep in the bed. He blushed to see claw marks on a very familiar looking back that held lash marks similar to his own and the female's buttocks were fully exposed.

"Where the deuce am I?" Reginald Sinclair asked in an upper crust, clipped British accent; name legally changed, inquired of the distasteful setting.


End file.
